


Operation Dark Matter: EYES ONLY

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Renegades [4]
Category: Covert Affairs, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Margret Joan Collins gets read into the stargate program to manage the theft of allies' technology.
Series: Renegades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316969
Kudos: 3





	Operation Dark Matter: EYES ONLY

EYES ONLY

Handler File: J. O’Neill

Operation Dark Matter

  
  


Abstract:

In the course of Stargate operations, the alliance with the Asgard was secured. The Asgard have provided evidence that the second gate's closure (see attached supplemental material in AAR’s: O’Neill98-214.10.30, Jackson98-214.10.30, Carter98-214.10.30.) did not disrupt the unnegotiated acquisitions of off-world technology. This has angered our legitimate allies. To preserve the Tollen and Asgard Alliances with earth, Operation Dark Matter is Authorized.

Operation Dark Matter Objectives: 

  1. Reacquire the technology that was stolen by these rogue agents. 
  2. Apprehend the agents—arrest warrants filed in appendix two. 
  3. Flush out any remaining double agents at the SGC. See appendix three for indicators of a mole. 



* * *

  
  


George Hammond has run several joint operations with the CIA through the years, but he hasn’t had butterflies this bad about reading in another agency since he made light bird. Joan Margaret is lovely, blonde and willowy, and most importantly: she has a background in art and antiquities that will make her ideal for further consulting for the SGC, and a set of eyes in the broader earth community for artifacts that may be of an off-world origin, being housed in private art collections. 

George is a little startled when she sets down the papers without turning to page two. Her stare is piercing, her grey-blue eyes sharp, a fierce expression on her face before she speaks. 

“I’m in,” Joan says with conviction, but George is hesitant to accept the commitment before she has read all the material available.

“Ma’am, you haven’t finished reading the briefing material yet.” He tries to push her off, but she interrupts him. 

  
  


“You need me, and I’m in. I joined the agency to make the world a better place, to look in dark corners and drag forth monsters into the light. I wanted to leave the world better than I found it. You just told me there are much bigger players in this game and that the Agency is little league, dealing with the theaters that we manage. Whatever you need from me for Dark Matter, I am at your disposal, and beyond that, I hope I can further co-operate on your communications and logistics. Anyone would be over their heads on this, and I doubt that you have the global connections it would take to look for operatives on earth or to dig up this operation without our off-world allies having brought it to your attention. General Hammond, your program had me at hello.” 

George smiles and nods. “Then, Ms. Collins, I leave you to your briefing materials.” 

She smiles, and for a moment, she looks soft and lovely, every inch the art curator and antiquities expert of her cover. Then she looks down at her briefing book, and he can see her fall into the laser focus of a dedicated professional. 

George leaves the room, confident that between Jack’s covert ops experience, and the program’s new CIA agent, they will be able to flush out this group and restore themselves to the faiths of their allies. 


End file.
